Supernatural
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: Edward is an emotionless yokai living for centuries, searching and hoping for some way for to get his human back, only he doesn't know that not everything is easy...


I watched as the humans strode by me, laughing crying, angry and some just tried and laughed at how foolish they were. So close to the truth yet too blind to see it, this world which exists just on the fringes of theirs, I sent out my waves as another walked past. Tired, I tasted just on the tip of my tongue, I hated these the most, they were just so plain, and almost like the grass I had had in my human life. My eyes followed as my victim stumbled and a book fell out of her hands.

A vampire love saga. Laughter bubbled up in, oh these foolish foolish humans. They tell tales of the supernatural yet they get it all wrong. What would we creatures of the dark want with their blood? No, it is their emotions our demonic energies feast on and of course their fertility! We do not kill them; we kill those who have yet to come. The cries of the innocent sweet first-timers and them they obliviousness, are like music to most Supernatural ears.

A light tap on my shoulder, almost like a bird landing on it, alerted me to Tanya's presence.

"Edward," she cooed, leaning up and brushing her lips against mine, stealing the emotion from the tips of my lips, pulling the bit in my throat out as well.

"Gah! I love tired! It's delicious, with a tangy anger and dropping eyes, almost like a sense of fulfillment at the idea of a good bed's rest. Though I like sexy better," she said making a hissing noise with her tongue, and licking her upper lip and then biting the lower one.

"Come on boyfriend, let's move," she declared, clutching my hand and pulling me along with her, our cold emotionless hearts beating the same rhythm of blood and our extremely tiny fists brushing against the humans, stealing the emotions from their hearts into our unfeeling ones.

"Welcome home sister," Iriana called out as Tanya and I reached her house, the stone cold voice laced with scarsam and her cheeks flushed with anger. She must have stolen it of the mental patients next door.

"Iriana, you should know better than to steal such high doses of anger, especially from mental patients," Tanya said uncaring as she brushed past her sister. I too made my escape before Iriana's stolen anger rod out and then shook my head at the hunger that would strike her again after such a high dose of emotion. Such a strong _yokai_, I think her human must be more than gone by now, only leaving a uncaring monster.

"I do not think it will be long before she calcified Edward,'' Tanya told of what might be her sister's impending death, as if it was nothing.

"You look pained Edward, did you steal pain?" she asked squinting up at me before flipping her hair in my face and walking away, beckoning me with her hand and I followed. Even if we _yokai_ can't feel, I am we still can be pleased and I am not against that. It feels good t let go, now and then, after all pleasure is the only basis of a _haoku_'s life, something, we are all destined to become. Something that I did not want to become.

Suddenly following Tanya did not seems as appealing as the human in me became stronger. A tiny wave of guilt came over me but disappeared before I could actually feel the emotion.

"Tanya, later," I scream and hear a whatever. The guilt comes again, I just dammed some poor human, a mortal to her devices, someone is going to lose their future kids because of me but all too soon, my cold heart won over and I felt just nothing.

Leaving through the window of my room, I made my way to the forest, where there was probably the only thing that kept even a little bit of human in me alive. To most _yokais_ having your human still alive after so many centuries would have been a thing of shame, that is if they could feel shame but to me it was hope, or what I thought was hope. My inner demon still made it difficult for me to accept feelings.

I come to a stop to a pile of debris and rumble, at least that's what Tanya called it but to me it's much more than that, this debris symbolizes my life, alone, unfeeling, degrading, ruined, useless, and the reason of a lot of sorrow.

Sitting on an up turned boulder, I let my thoughts roam. How had I come to this condition, so many eons away from my world, from my life? By now, I should been re-incarnated had I not turned into a monster, as it I am gripping on the last of my soul with extreme pain, I could feel myself slipping until everything changed. That girl…. I had seen her only once, when I was a little boy of ten, playing in the streets of Paris, much to the dismay of my rich father.

"Do not mix with those wild scums on the street," he would say but I could never understand how they were different from us. To my ten year old brain, all that was different was that we had a bigger house, better clothes and more food, in fact I even wanted to help those people. The pain of my father's beatings is immortalized in my thoughts but being a yokai. It dimmed thee pain and the bad feelings, maybe the reluctance to feel them is what made it so difficult for my human to come out fully.

Huh… maybe this was it! II had never thought of it this way before but now that I had, it made perfect sense. However, no matter how much sense it made, I was not ready to face those feelings yet, maybe I will never be ready but how can I open to myself doors to crippling emotional pain, the kind that these days would lead you to a life time in the mental chambers.

I wish everything had gone different that day that I not shut down, that the gene hadn't been activated and my body had not done what everyone's body does. I wish with all that's human in me to have been born to a better father, had been a better son to my old lady and so much but more than anything I wish I had saved that little girl, who had captured my heart and saved my soul, and who was sentenced to death by my father after he claimed her as his. I wish that hatred, that burning envy and that fire had stayed with me and so much more, but now it's too late. I realized too late that I loved her, that she was the little sister that I never had, I was too late t save her from those electric shocks that ran through her young body, but early enough to hear her scream for her brother, for me, her father and the boy she loved, for anyone to save her. I was early enough to see them cut Alec's head off in front of, to see them play with her as if she was not a human being but a mere commodity for them to enjoy, early enough to see Jasper tear down those man and everyone but still being unable to save, because she was too far gone, they had already poisoned her and then they had tortured her. She spent her last moments in Jasper's lap, calling me her second brother, and wiping Jasper's tears. She said she could see bloodshed in the future and then a new dawn for everyone but me and Jazz. I wonder how she knew, how she knew that Jazz would be one of the most active yet anonymous participants of the French revolution and how I would turn. I will never know whether Jazz smiled or not as he died in the revolution, after torturing the master that way he had hurt her, I will never feel satisfaction or revenge again but I know this cottage will always remind me of her, of my younger sister, my Alice.


End file.
